


Phone Sex, but Unconventional

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, Dysfunctional Relationship, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation, Moral Bankruptcy (mild), Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season4, Episode20. There was no phone, but the line to heaven was definitely open... and Jimmy was turned on for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex, but Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> There is an open phone line between a vacated vessel and his angel, and too bad for Jimmy, he isn't exempt.

 

Jimmy dunked his head under the spray, rinsing the soap foams, as he ran his fingers through the locks of curly brunette hair.

This was another mundane luxury he didn’t know he would miss so dearly, though he was never dirty in any ordinary sense during possession, his taut muscles hadn’t been this relaxed in literally ages. And Jimmy closed his eyes to face the gentle massages of manmade rain, pelting against his cheeks; the warmth of the pour ran rivers down his body, where he had been stabbed and shot but later remade whole, easily washing away the ten months of accumulating fatigue and pain and for the moment taking all the misery down the drain.

 

( _… … ah-hhh… …_ )

 

Jimmy jerked, turning around, water dripping and stinging his eyes when he opened them too quickly. For a second he was sure he heard the ghostly echo of a silent whine, but only the cracked and slightly dirty tiles of cheap motel appliance greeted his suspicious glare. There was nothing.

But now that Jimmy had an unwanted library full of supernatural knowledge stuffed against his will into his brain, he could no longer dismiss disembodied calls as simple paranoia. Frowning with worry after a short pause, Jimmy carefully turned off the tap and pulled back the shower curtains to inspect the corners of the tiny bathroom.

There was still nothing.

Jimmy stepped out of the shower, with some uncertainty, reaching for the towels on the rack.

 

( _… _…_ _…_  ah-h-hhh… … …_)

 

Jimmy gasped, the towel falling from his loose fingertips and landed in a soft pile at his feet. The illusive sounds, slightly more substantial this time it almost felt tangible, sent tingles down his body.

Were the Winchester brothers watching X-rated pay-per-views in the adjoined room? Jimmy thought weakly, but it actually didn’t sound like porn, it was more… venereal, raw… than even that. And damnit, the tiny bathroom was beginning to feel too warm. All of a sudden Jimmy was made very aware of the humidity clinging to his skin, the rivulets of water and sweat running down his bare back.

Taking a deep breath, though it did not do much to compose his racing pulse, Jimmy weakly stumbled to the sink and splashed his face and neck with cold water.

 

( _… _…_ … p-pl-eeaaaa-ssseeeee… … …_)

 

Jimmy coughed, wide blue eyes reflected back from the mirror. He could make out a single word of Enochian plea, the rest drowning in the distorted choir of overlapping angelic shrieks, the sounds were at once beauteous and vitiated, the exhilarating wrongness of it sent an ugly pool of desire down his midsection.

Licking his lips, wet and too dry, and Jimmy swallowed hard. A droplet fell when his long eyelashes involuntarily fluttered. “C-Castiel?” he whispered, unsure and a little afraid, but also extremely flustered… he really hated it when a certain lower part of himself immediately reacted to the name, with a small twitch of excitement.

His body still remembered, those intoxicating encounters in the waking dreams.

No! NoNoNo!

Jimmy slammed a fist against the sink. No, he thought, holding fast onto the sides of the basin until his knuckles shone pale white. No, he was not going to fall for Castiel, not again, never again.

 

( _… … ah… ah-hhh… …_ )

 

But God, Jimmy bit his lower lip, curling his toes as he felt his whole body trembled in reflexive elation with every echo of the angel’s debilitated sultry cries. W-Why was Castiel making these sounds? Jimmy gripped onto the waxen porcelain harder. So desperately did not want it, his own body was still betraying him with heated blood rushing downwards thrumming through his veins. He could felt himself beginning to grow hard between his legs.

Damnit, no. Jimmy gritted his teeth, trying in vain to ignore the tenderness of his skin. Jimmy knew it was exactly like addicting to drugs, but if he did not learn how to resist the temptation of his angel, he would never be truly free again, and…

Catching the sight of his own reflection on the foggy mirror, Jimmy blushed, quickly turning away. F-fuck, he was blushing at himself, Jimmy groaned silently but was still feeling too warm and breathing coming out too shallow. He lamented at his loss of self-identity as he deliberately slowed his unbalanced pants and calmed his hammering heart.

But then Jimmy’s brain just had to remind him that Castiel was currently somewhere up in heaven making those delirious rhapsodies… while completely _naked_.

And Jimmy was biting into his fist to stop a breathless moan. Stop it, stop it. He was not picturing Castiel nak-- Stop it! Jimmy shut his eyes, he didn’t care that he was in some sort of denial, now he had to think about something disgusting, something nasty, something--

 

( _… _…_ …  _…_ aa-aah-hhhh… _…_ … …_)

 

S-shit, Jimmy drew in a sharp stuttering breath. Was Castiel… screaming? Fuck, it should definitely not be eliciting him even more, but now he could clearly make out the way his angel’s beautiful singing voice was twisted by pain and martyring distress, with a slight hint of underlying defiance turning into softly muffled cries, making the sound absolutely the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

Jimmy could already feel his fully erected member arching towards his belly, the icy droplets collected on his swollen flesh made his cock twitch in avidity and making him whimper. His flushed tip responded to every call of the rapturously tortured keens with enthusiasm, so very badly, Jimmy wanted to touch himself.

No! Jimmy angrily admonished his libido as he vehemently gnawed at his lips until he could taste copper on his tongue. He wanted out of this angel-demon madness, and he was _not_ going to jerk off to Castie--

 

( _… … Fa-Fa-tth-eerrr… … p-plll-eaa-seeee… … … …_ )

 

And that Enochian cry caused Jimmy to buck his hips involuntarily before feeling his knees go weak. He collapsed on the ground in a boneless heap, his wanton arousal bobbed in the steamy air begging for any kind of friction, and his tip engorged, getting wet with pre-cum.

Jimmy shivered, the inhale and exhale of his lungs tripping over each other, and he was made conscious of the steam clinging to his skin and the condensation gathering into dews and running trails along the frames of his rib cage. His bare chest heaved, gasping in the thick air, his nipples perked and sensitive to the slide of the watery cold stimulation.

This was absolute agony.

Jimmy clawed at the side of the bathtub to steady himself and to allow something for his hands to hold onto. He didn’t want to jerk off with Castiel’s euphoric moans ringing telepathically in his head, because Jimmy hated that angel and every thing he was forced to endure during the past months, but still, Castiel was more enticing than any creature had the right to be. All power and elegance and perfection, and Jimmy couldn’t help but find the brief psychic flashes of one so pure, bound and bloodied and crucified, and impaled by five thousand flaming holy stakes… a complete fucked up turn on.

It was morbid on so many levels, but his erected manhood was throbbing with passion at the gory mental image, craving for physical contact, and a large bead of pearly fluid was gathered around his quivering slit. Jimmy squirmed, heart pounding heavy in his chest, as he wondered dazedly since when had he become such a sadistic person, yet still he stubbornly refused to pleasure himself.

Castiel would know.

Jimmy shuddered at the thought, thrilled for all the wrong reasons as he covered his mouth and moaned quietly into his hands.

Castiel would know, later, just like how the angel had opened up his memories the last time of his possession and leafed through his dirtiest secrets and lusts, striping his sins bare under an innocently curious scrutiny.

Jimmy gasped, his flushed tip damp and leaking, as he had never been so aware of his body. The clammy feel of moisture on his feverish skin, the cool tiles under his half-folded legs, the hard press of porcelain against his nude back… and the beads of pre-cum that was slowly running down the underside of his hard erection and trickling wetness between his aching balls and, oh God, this was torture.

 

( _… … aa-aah-hhhh… … ah-hhh… … …_ )

 

Jimmy was getting increasingly hysterical as Castiel continued to screech and cry in his head. The angel was being severely maimed and Jimmy was sickly pleased about it, seeing as how Castiel had singlehandedly messed up his entire life and practically destroyed his faith and belief, but damnit, why was he still getting so uncontrollably horny over his ethereal celestial beauty?

Tightly clenching his fists, Jimmy had to seize himself when his hips promptly jerked at the low echoing call of another otherworldly wail. His arousal twitched helplessly in need and his tip was dripping more fluid ardor down the sides.

God, this was kinky to the most disturbingly atrocious degree.

The call of thunderstorm echoed faraway. Jimmy could almost see metaphorical chainsaws cleaving and sending lightning voltage straight through the angel’s many delicately intertwined spinal cords, scorching the foundations of his multiple central nerves systems. And Castiel… apathetic, stoic, emotionlessly graceful Castiel… he _screamed_.

Unfettered.

Bloodcurdling.

And disgustingly satisfying.

Then Jimmy was so close to coming, with nothing but the cacophonous frequencies of Castiel’s fragmented shrieks sounding in his head, if he hadn’t clamped down on the base of his throbbing cock at the last painful second.

Why was this shit happening to me? Jimmy thought in despair, inwardly warring with himself. Oh, he wanted to come, so badly he wanted to come, but it was completely fucked up and it felt like giving up his freedom again.

And with his erection straining against his tight hold, begging for release, as his hips bucked weakly against the constraint of his nimble fingers, Jimmy couldn’t further fight his urges but to grab his full length with his remaining free hand. He was careful to avoid touching his hypersensitive tip, still dripping wet and twitching in wanton, or he would probably be undone instantly. Jimmy hung back, purposefully relaxing his shoulders, to rest against the cool side of the bathtub.

His eager shaft quivered against his palms, this was becoming a maddening tease.

And Jimmy wondered incoherently if Castiel could really keep him hard and teetering on the brink of orgasm for another hour. It was a frightening conclusion, knowing the angel had that much actual power over him without even trying.

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Jimmy shut his eyes, trying to remember the scent of Amelia’s perfume, of running fingers through smooth blond hair, of a female body’s curve lines, and of the press of another physical human form…

But what Jimmy saw behind closed eyelids was even more alluring than anything his imagination could come up with in his sexual fantasies.

The refraction of brilliant white feathers sparkling, folded in layers against the backdrops of a lustrous crescent halo. Stardust of divinely blacks and blues swirled, dancing around an illusively shackled androgynous beauty of celestial commitment. And that pair of glorious but severely damaged wingspread fluttered feebly in the ashes of the universe as they mended themselves, only to repeat the whole excruciating procedure of being torn apart and flayed alive, again, by the thousands of heavenly knives.

God, why was Castiel still so stunningly beautiful in such a broken state?

 

( _… … se-err--… … _…_ … …_ )

 

Jimmy choked on a suppressed whimper, breathing going ragged with pleasure as he rolled his hips into his hands. It wasn’t fa-fair, Jimmy thought, fingers trembling as he ran them along his shaft with unsteady strokes. His length was slick and responsive to his touch, greedy for more friction.

 

( _… … --er-veee…_ )

 

Keeping the hand clasped around the base of his cock firmly in place, Jimmy drifted his other hand lower, fondling his aching balls. It was slippery from all the pre-cum he had been leaking, and he scratched his wiry pubic hairs, sticky and damp.

His arousal jerked and throbbed in the humid air, flushed and very unhappy at the loss of contact, and Jimmy leaned back, mouth dry and eyelashes fluttering, as he spread his legs further apart. His hand wandered from its place between his balls, and he ran caressing fingers up and down the insides of his quavering thighs, his abdomen, his chest.

The heat, convulsed, and built and built and built.

 

( _… … aa-a-hh… he-eeeaa-v-vveeen… … see-rr--… … … … … … … … … …_ )

 

Castiel. Jimmy thought, as he circled his cock. Castiel. Castiel. Castiel.

So utterly beautiful.

His angel.

 

( _… … … _ _…__ _ _…__  --er-vee… se-eerrr--… … … …_)

 

Flicking a finger teasingly at his extremely sensitive slit, Jimmy blissfully sighed, hips bucking helplessly as he released the obstructive restraint of his clutch from around himself. A short pause to catch his breath, and then Jimmy started to fuck relentlessly into the warmth and tightness provided by his hands.

It felt so good.

 

 ( _… … … … --rrr-v-veeee… …_ )

 

Castiel. Jimmy mouthed wordlessly. His hands moved with his hips, running along his trembling length. Gliding, stroking, tugging.

So hot, so wet, so sweet.

So wrong.

 

( _… … … a-h… … …_ )

 

A gentle squeeze of the head, a press of thumb to the tip.

And Jimmy was climaxing, coming hard, gasping in soft strung-out moans. Intense lust pulsated straight from the darkest corners of his heart, and his fingers smeared milk-white cum all over the length of his cock.

A-ahh…

 

( _… a-ahh…_ )

 

The next instant, even before calming back down from his spasms of lightheaded frenzy, Jimmy had haphazardly staggered across the tiny bathroom and pulled up against the toilet. He took little to no notice of the seedy handprints he was leaving on the off-white surface as he bent over, and then Jimmy was hurling everything he had eaten the past hours into the porcelain latrine.

He had just jerked off to the images and _sounds_ of an angel being bodily tortured, that was doubtlessly an indication of being irredeemably depraved to the deepest core. The conscientious part of himself, the devout and compassionate part, could not stomach that terrifying idea, at all.

Jimmy felt so sick.

The afterglows of ecstasy danced upon his flushed feverish skin, combining with the scent of acid thick on his tongue. Even after rinsing his mouth for what seemed like a hundred times, Jimmy still could not get the taste of morbid rapture and sin off his lips. He crawled back into the shower, in an exceedingly pathetic state, as he turned up the icy waters. Large droplets lapidated his reddening skin, the cold stones of damnation.

There was a halfhearted urgent knock at the door.

“You okay in there?” the voice of Dean Winchester asked in a combination of concern and irritation, “You’re taking an awfully long time.”

No, Jimmy wanted to shout. Because apparently he was still chained to his inhumanly beautiful celestial star and had just made to realize he was, deep deep down, a twisted individual. He was mournful and horrified and so very ashamed.

But instead, what he said was “I haven’t had my body for the past ten months, is it too much to ask for some moments of privacy to myself?” He received an awkward grunt as a reply, Jimmy wasn’t sure whether he was glad he hadn’t been bothered again for the next half an hour.

He could still hear the shattered melodies of Castiel screaming in mutilated euphoric cries, Jimmy was both worried… and wishing insanely that the angel would suffer for a little while longer.

Later, Castiel would know, Jimmy was sure.

But now, he could feel himself throbbing in his hands, already growing hard again.

 

( _… … so-oo-r--… … …_ )

 

( _… … … … … …_ )

 

 ( _… --rry…_ )

 

 ( _… …_ )

 

 


End file.
